


45

by cookie1209



Category: XIAOQINGQING
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie1209/pseuds/cookie1209





	45

“抓住了，跟踪狂。”晏斯茶的声音在他耳边响起，孟肴脸一下涨得通红，“不是，我......我顺路......”

“嗯？”晏斯茶把他扳正面对自己，用冰凉而细腻的指腹慢慢摩挲孟肴的脸颊，最后放在他唇上揉了揉，“为什么偷偷来看我？”

“我没有！我是......唉，”事已至此，孟肴也懒得糊弄了，干脆缴械投降，把晏斯茶乱摸的手压在嘴唇上，小心亲了一口指尖，“你不生我气啦？”虽然他都不知道为什么晏斯茶会发那么大火。

“肴肴，”晏斯茶的声音有些低沉，“喜欢我吗？”

“当然喜欢啊。”

“最喜欢我？”

“对啊，最喜欢斯茶。”孟肴笑嘻嘻地回搂住晏斯茶，他现在倒是坦坦荡荡的。

晏斯茶好像有些受用，但语气还是冷淡，“那你为什么宁愿把时间分给学习也不分给我？一天八节课，每节课四十分钟，课间平均十五分钟，睡觉时间八小时，林林总总算下来，我们能见面的时间那么少，只占了一天的1/8左右，就这样还要剥夺？”晏斯茶平静地陈述着，最后一句话掩不住的失落，“其实你没有那么喜欢我吧。”

“诶？不，不是的，怎么能这样衡量呢......”孟肴被绕得有点晕，他认真学习是为了考上好的大学，好的大学便于找到好的工作，好的工作就能有好的生活，让他足以配得上晏斯茶。这是他的逻辑链，如此推算，他把时间分给学习的也是爱的一种表现，但他不好意思给晏斯茶说出来。

“你今天的话让我很寒心。”晏斯茶的声音还是低落的，让孟肴忍不住懊恼，“那，那就算了，当我没说过那些话，我们还是像原来一样好不好？”

“嗯......其实还有办法，你来我家里住吧。累计的时间等效，学校的时间的确都是碎片的，你若是想多学习一下，我能理解。”

孟肴忍不住叹了口气，“也可以，但是我还得去申请，这学期都过了大半，估计申请不到......”

“交给我吧。”晏斯茶却打断了他，声音是掩不住的兴奋，哪里还有半点方才的不悦。孟肴顿时意识到自己又被晏斯茶哄骗了，后悔也无法说出口，只好郁闷地道：“……先走吧，要上课了。”

晏斯茶却牵起了孟肴的手放在自己的嘴唇上，“这儿破了，一直疼。”孟肴用指尖轻轻描绘晏斯茶的唇，果然摸到了一点细小的伤口，他想起了白日在晏斯茶嘴上失控的一咬，明明是个无足挂齿的小伤口，还是忍不住心疼：“去医务室给你买点云南白药吧，记得舌头不要挨到。”

“舔舔就不痛了。”晏斯茶却突然张开嘴含住了孟肴的手指，用温暖的舌尖暗示性地舔了舔孟肴的指尖，另一只手抬起孟肴的下巴，“可以吗？”他含糊不清地问。

晏斯茶口腔温凉的抚爱让孟肴很舒服，他便捧着晏斯茶的脸颊凑上前去，主动贴到了晏斯茶的薄唇上。他乖乖地伸出柔软的舌尖，像幼兽治愈伤口般一下一下温柔地舔舐着晏斯茶的嘴唇。他尝到了淡淡的血腥味。夏夜树林里弥漫着草木潮闷的腥气，环绕着他的还有晏斯茶身上好闻的薄荷草的气息，和一丝若有若无的淡淡烟味。

“你之前抽烟了？”孟肴唔了一声，撤开身体，语气有些埋怨，“斯茶，不要抽烟，对你身体不好。”

“好，我戒。”晏斯茶却不依不饶地追着孟肴的唇反客为主，一下一下温柔地啄，“你说什么就是什么。”

他缱绻的声音如同温柔的良夜，“肴肴......我不知道要怎么样表达才能让你明白，我一定是世界上最疼你的人，无论谁都比不过......”他牵着孟肴的手腕举起来，贴在冰凉而瘦削的脸颊上蹭了蹭，又用薄唇来回摩擦隔着薄薄的皮肤跳动的血管，“你只爱我一个好不好？”

正在这个时候，铃声响了。

孟肴有些害羞，“我爱你”这个词比“喜欢你”来得更沉重，他觉得自己还那样渺小，根本不配给晏斯茶这么重要的誓言。他便刻意避开了回答，佯装着急地说，“糟了打铃了！快，快回去吧......”晏斯茶却把孟肴压到了旁边一棵树上，低声在他耳边呢喃，“你还没有回答我。”

孟肴觉得晏斯茶总爱不厌其烦地听他说那些海誓山盟的告白或者承诺。但孟肴其实是个实干主义，他大多时候都是为了哄晏斯茶开心才说这些情话。他很传统，心底觉得这些许诺都是很郑重的东西，说得越多便越失去价值与魔力。这个芜杂而幽深的小树林，无论天时还是地利都不符合许诺场所。

孟肴沉默了，他在某些方面有着强硬的固执。空气里那种浓稠而浪漫的气氛便也一寸一寸冷了下来，晏斯茶撤开了身体，“回去吧。”他声音低沉，听不出情绪。

然而孟肴刚走出一步，晏斯茶突然又将他拽了回来。他把孟肴背对身箍在怀里，突然一把扯下了孟肴的裤子。

“啊！”孟肴惊呼一声急忙捂住嘴巴，压低声音焦急地说，“你，你干什么斯茶，天哪......”一面说着，一面就想弯下腰把裤子提起来。

“站直。”晏斯茶突然在他屁股上拍了一下，发出清脆的“啪”的一声，孟肴整个人彻底羞得熟透了，连一个字都说不出来，只很小声地唔了一声。

他感觉晏斯茶在他身后快速撸动了两下，突然插入了自己大腿间，“夹紧。”他的声音有些哑，和白日玩游戏时不同，这次是真的近乎军令般冰冷严肃。然后他便压着孟肴一下一下前后耸动起来。孟肴暴露的大腿很快适应了外界的温度，他感受着晏斯茶的灼热在大腿根处不断摩擦，他感受到他性器上盘虬的青筋，感受到他撞击的力度。可是他们是那样的沉默，孟肴紧紧把双手叠在嘴上捂住，他觉得羞耻而害怕，晏斯茶的阴茎和自己的阴茎若即若离地蹭在一起，那滚烫忽有忽无，却没能让孟肴勃起。

很疼，真的很疼。皮肤干燥，没有一点润滑的东西就开始动作，他感觉自己大腿内部的皮肤好像被蹭破了皮，就快流出血来。晏斯茶估计也不好受，修长的手突然伸到了孟肴嘴边，“舔。”他低声说。

孟肴唔了一声，晏斯茶便用力往前一顶，把孟肴撞得脑袋磕到树上，“舔。”他又说。

孟肴只好颤颤巍巍地放下手，张开嘴含住了晏斯茶一只手指，可是晏斯茶却不依不饶地接连伸进来三根冰凉的手指在他口腔里搅动了好一会儿，把孟肴呛得咳嗽才把手指拿出来，接着用湿漉漉的手指在性器上随便抹了两下，又继续抽动起来。

这下比刚才好了一点，晏斯茶一边撞击孟肴，一边扳过他的下巴，“说你爱我。”他见孟肴一声不吭，手上跨间的动作便越发粗暴起来，把孟肴撞得不停往树干上摔，孟肴在不可视物的黑暗里头发一片凌乱，连额角都被蹭得青紫，“快点，说。”孟肴越是沉默，晏斯茶心头的不安与黑暗便越发蓬勃，索性在孟肴腰上狠狠一掐，“说！”

孟肴始终咬紧牙关沉默着。他感觉自己的牙齿几乎要嵌进下唇中，他被撞得腰酸背痛，只好两只手伏在树干上，下意识稍微抬高屁股塌下腰放松，这个动作也更方便晏斯茶行动，他发出一声听不出情绪的嗤笑，突然把孟肴的脑袋抓起来，“其他人能见到你这么骚的样子？”一面说着，就歪着脑袋头凑到孟肴唇边吻他。但孟肴却很抗拒，他狠狠把脑袋甩到一边，声音哑得发干，“快点！”声音里竟有一丝隐忍的哽咽。

晏斯茶感觉自己脸上蹭到了一点湿润，他愣了一下，理智终于恢复一些，“你哭了？”

“我没有......”孟肴把脑袋深深地埋起胸口，晏斯茶这才发现，孟肴整个人都在微微颤抖。他沉默了一下，突然撤出孟肴的腿间，扶着树干自己撸动起来。孟肴便一声不吭地蹲下身子把裤子提起来，许是鼻子堵得太厉害，他忍不住抽了一下鼻子，发出一声小兽般委屈的呜咽。

晏斯茶终于射了出来，他拿包里的纸胡乱擦了擦，也整理好衣物。他摸索到孟肴纤瘦的背脊，盯着虚无的黑暗发了好一会儿呆，喉头滚动了一下，才哑着声音缓缓唤了一声：“肴肴......”

“滚。”

孟肴突然用力在晏斯茶肩上推了一把，晏斯茶太过于失神，便在这力量上往后仰倒，跌坐进了地里。他听见孟肴头也不回地跑远了，一地枯枝被踩得劈啪作响，好像黑暗中虚无的炭火燃烧。


End file.
